the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Outside
Paradigm City certainly sees it's share of strange things, aliens, and otherworldy visitors. While Heroes Unlimited focuses naturally on Paradigm City and Paradigm City is a hotbed of meta-human activity, it is not the only place where the valient heroes of Heroes Unlimited may find themselves or discover exactly what tey are battling. International Criminals Every nation on earth has its share of dangerous criminals. The following is the list of the most well known. Archangel -- Brittany Hale. A British mastermind whom can control localized weather patterns. Archangel and the team she leads, Godsent, operate in London and London's suburbs. King Cobra -- Tinothy Blank. The leader of The New Man Society and the #1 criminal in The United Kingdom. Black Rain -- The premier criminal mastermind and would be conqueror of Japan. Black Rain operates out of the greater metropolitan Tokyo area. Borealis -- A powerful and dangerous genetic mutant with designs on overthrowing the government of Canada and transforming the nation into a utopian society for mutants and extraterrestrials. Borealize leads The Brotherhood, a terrorist group made up of genetic mutants and renegade aliens. Other Realms Dimension J: This strange and breathtaking world, also called Earth-J, was discovered by the Japanese in 2001. It is almost identical to Earth, with three major differences. The first is that the world runs on perpetual and sustainable energy maintained by massive devices called coils, which tap directly into the energy emitted by the sun. The second major difference is that the inhabitants of Dimension J are all anthropomorphic animals, many of which have superpowers; with superheroes and supervillains battling as they do on First-Earth. Human beings simply never evolved. The final major difference is that in Dimension J's timeline Japan won World War II. Thus, Japanese culture is the major culture across the world, with Japanese being the most common spoken and written language. Dreamzone: The denizens of this his strange and awe-inspiring realm claim that is is built by all the dreams of the universe. That could very well be true. The Dreamzone is a countless collections of realms, kingdoms, cloud cities, and underground nations. It constant shifts and changes, and is inhabitied by strange and sometimes terrifying creatures. The hero REM absolutely loves this dimension, and spends a great deal of time here studying. The Dread is the name given to Earth 267489. It is a parallel Earth where horror has fallen from the skies. Shambling undead, unearthly creatures, and other horrors plague humanity. The Dread was discovered by Halloween and reported to Heroes Unlimited. It isn't a pleasant place. Solitaire and Girl Wonder spend a great deal of time here trying to restore the balance of the world. So far, they have had little success. Earth 1317 was discovered in 2016 during a 'field trip' taken by Flourish and Solitaire. The most unusual aspects of 1317 is that it is a world of perpetual autumn, where the air is filled with the scent of cinnamon and allspice. Pumpkin patches reign supreme, and the leaves on the trees burst with hues of ornage, red, and yellow. The second unusual aspect is that humans don't exist here. They either never developed or, worse, were...consumed. The inhabitants of Earth 1317 are entirely fae: sidhe, elves, and gnomes pick up machine guns and blast away at redcaps, monstrous trolls, and hideously deformed giants. It is speculated by Solitaire that the villain Spellbound originated in this oddly beautiful world. Solitaire loves this world and has affectionately named it Halloweentown in honor of her favorite film. Praetoria is a parallel Earth that has been ravaged by a six year war with an alien race. It common parlance it's called Reverse World or Backworld owing to it's alignment reversals; those individuals that are heroic and noble on First-Earth, where Paradigm City is located, are evil and corrupt on Praetoria. Nightward '''is the name given to a mirror of Paragon City that resides in an as yet unnamed dimension. The Paradigm City of Nightward is an epic ruin of decay, where small pockets of humanity wage a ceaseless war for dominance of the city against a vile alien species called the Black Judges. '''Shadow Lands '''is the name given to the area between the mortal world and the world of the dead. It is a twisted and dark place inhabited by the souls of the restless dead. Normally inaccessible except through extreme magic use or through magic doors. It's possible that the Shadow Lands are an extension of Nightward or may be the dimension where Nightward is located as the two share many of the same features. '''Zoka '''is the name of a planet that was discovered by the hero Solitaire during her travels through the universe. There is a portal to Zoka in the basement of the Paradigm City Planetarium in the Riviera district of Darkness Falls and likely in other parts of Paradigm City. Zoka is a planet where magic has replaced science. The whole of the world, its cultures and its citizens, exist in what appears to be a perpetual Middle-Ages. Zoka is populated by human-like people, fairy-like people, and monsters. It is believed that the people of Zoka visiting Earth gave rise to the legends of fairy. Alien Races '''The Chiroptii are a race of large humanoids that share the land masses of the world Daeva with the Possulti. They are a violent race of extreme xenophobes, instantly hating any other species they happen across. They are normally in the area of seven feet tall, with a bat-like appearance and functioning wings. Millions of years of evolution and constant war with their neighbors have given them the ability to take on the appearance of a human being at will. They are known to be extremely vulnerable to wrought iron. Johnny Rancid is a Chiroptii. The Faieen are a race of matriarchal, war-minded extraterrestrials that conform in almost all aspects to the dark elves of fantasy role-playing games. The typical Faieen is six feet tall, with light grey to deep cobalt skin, red eyes, and white hair from which slightly pointed ears poke out. They are in possession of destructive technology far more advance than human weaponry. Because they are so hostile and xenophobic very little is actually known about their culture, language, and society, The Kryyte are a hostile alien species of bipedal insects. The average Kryyte stands five feet tall, with a preying mantis-like head and a white exoskeleton that is very resistant to damage; small arms fire bounces harmlessly off the achromatic armor. By and large the Kryyte ignore Earth and rarely visit. The most notable Kryyte on First-Earth is the villain Thok who sometimes comes to Earth seeking technologies and medicines that will help his species to advance. The Kuhzar are an alien species that originated on a distant world outside the Milky Way called Kuhhza. Having absorbed Kuhhza's resources and turned the world into a lifeless husk, the Kuhzar travelled through space and arrived on Earth-2035, which the obliterated and took up rule, transforming the entire planet into the realm of Nightward. They are more well known by the name given to them by Nightwardians, The Black Judges. Nightbound is a Kuhzar. Malvans '''come from a society where communities are split into those that behave on the basis of pure logic and those that base their actions on pure emotion. Logicals and Emotionals have been at war for centuries. The average Malvan male is six feet five inches tall, with bronze skin and black hair. The entire species are, by human standards, exceptionally attractive. On their own home world Malvans have no super abilities but on Earth the sun causes their bodies to emit microscopic force fields that allow them feats of superhuman strength and speed and make them almost impervious to conventional harm. Malvans have been allied with humans since the arrival of the Malvan hero Paragon in 1956. There are currently five Malvans known to be on Earth: The hero Paragon, the Arch-Master villain Firewing, a female hero in Japan called Yoko, a hermit in Siberna, and Maron Namakaze, the Girl Wonder. '''Nightwardian is the common term for humans born and raised in Nightward. They are human, but because they originate from another dimension they are considered an alien species by First-Earth governments. Halloween is a Nightwardian. The Toogarth are a race of humanoids that evolved from a triceratops-like creature on their home world of Tuatha. The Toogarth are a militant race of conquerors, total xenophobes that believe all other races and species are but servants and food. The average Toogarth is seven feet tall and weighs three hundred pounds, with green-gold scaly skins and a circular crest of small horns that circle their heads. To the naked eye it is impossible to distinguish between the sexes. The Toogarth first arrived on Earth in 1982 when they attempted to invade but were beaten back by Paragon and the Defenders League. They have made two more attempts, in 1991 and again in 2003 but were soundly defeated. When they arrive again is anyone's guess. The Yakoi are a race of sentient jellyfish that view human beings as anathema and a threat to the galaxy. As such, they are extremely hostile and merciless. The average Yakoi is a thirty foot diameter bell of flexible, resiliant jelly-like clear material. Countless flagellates ten feet long extend from the bottom of the bell and are used for manipulating their environment as well as weapons: each of the flagellates are lined with cytoplasts that are filled with a variety of venoms, all of which are toxic to humanity. The outer flagellates inject paralyzing toxins while the inner arms inject a virulent protease that breaks down the blood vessels and results in horrific, fatal internal bleeding. Entities With every strange dimension and bizarre alien world come new faces and new personalities, some are hostile to the world and others are not. As the old saying goes: never judge a book by its cover, it's only the interior that matters. Halloween is the current ruling queen of The Nightward. She is sometimes a friend, often a foe, to the agents of Heroes Unlimited. The Mothman is famous in American folklore, and a truly terrifying foe when he manifests in our world. Category:Aliens Category:Other Dimensions